


First part of the bee movie script but it has been translated through every language in google translate

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Blood and Injury, ignore rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: the title is self-explanatory





	First part of the bee movie script but it has been translated through every language in google translate

The exert of script used:  
According to all known laws  
of aviation,

 

there is no way a bee  
should be able to fly.

 

Its wings are too small to get  
its fat little body off the ground.

 

The bee, of course, flies anyway

 

because bees don't care  
what humans think is impossible.

 

The google translate outcome (after putting it through every language):  
Yes  
2

 

Phone  
Name

 

Name  
Da

 

In the United States

 

Phone  
I am


End file.
